candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Whimsical Waves
- | characters = Dexter | champion = N/A | new = | released = March 25, 2015 | difficulty = Medium | previous = Twilight Tulips | next = Banana Bliss }} Whimsical Waves is the 42nd episode of Dreamworld and the sixth and final episode of World Seven of Dreamworld. This episode was released on March 25, 2015. It's the Dreamworld equivalent to the Reality episode Cereal Sea. Story Before episode: Tiffi becomes gigantic, and Dexter becomes tiny. Tiffi, wearing a crown with cereal on it, flips Dexter with her spoon. After episode: Nothing happens. New things *Candy Frog ( ) is introduced. If moon struck removes the candy colour of the frog, all candies of that colour removed by moon struck get fed to the frog, potentially bringing the frog to Frogtastic state. However, the candy frog does not change colour during moon struck. Thus, if the frog isn't fully charged by then, it will be impossible to continue feeding the frog until after moon struck ends. Guide Levels This episode contains levels 606-620. *Easiest level: Level 606 *Hardest level: Level 607 This episode has only four somewhat hard-hard levels: 608, 610, 611, and 615, as well as a very hard level: 607. Overall, it is much easier than the previous episode, Twilight Tulips, but slightly harder than its Reality counterpart, Cereal Sea. There are 8 jelly levels , 4 ingredients levels , 2 moves levels , and 1 candy order level . } | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |12 | style="text-align:center;" |110,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |10 | style="text-align:center;" |1,000,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |The level with the highest one star target score for Reality and Dreamworld. |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |15 | style="text-align:center;" |30,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |25 | style="text-align:center;" |10,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |25 | style="text-align:center;" |60,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |30 | style="text-align:center;" |29,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |25 | style="text-align:center;" |50,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |14 | style="text-align:center;" |40,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |30 | style="text-align:center;" |100,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |29 | style="text-align:center;" |125,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |30 | style="text-align:center;" |100,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |20 | style="text-align:center;" |10,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |20 | style="text-align:center;" |100,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |30 | style="text-align:center;" |65,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |} Gallery Flip.png|Whimsical Waves background Level 606 Dreamworld.png|Level 606 - |link=Level 606/Dreamworld Level 607 Dreamworld.png|Level 607 - |link=level 607/Dreamworld Level 608 Dreamworld.png|Level 608 - |link=Level 608/Dreamworld Level 609 Dreamworld.png|Level 609 - |link=Level 609/Dreamworld Level 610 Dreamworld.png|Level 610 - |link=Level 610/Dreamworld Level 611 Dreamworld.png|Level 611 - |link=Level 611/Dreamworld Level 612 Dreamworld.png|Level 612 - |link=Level 612/Dreamworld Level 613 Dreamworld.png|Level 613 - |link=Level 613/Dreamworld Level 614 Dreamworld.png|Level 614 - |link=Level 614/Dreamworld Level 615 Dreamworld.png|Level 615 - |link=Level 615/Dreamworld Level 616 Dreamworld.png|Level 616 - |link=Level 616/Dreamworld Level 617 Dreamworld.png|Level 617 - |link=Level 617/Dreamworld Level 618 Dreamworld.png|Level 618 - |link=Level 618/Dreamworld Level 619 Dreamworld.png|Level 619 - |link=Level 619/Dreamworld Level 620 Dreamworld.png|Level 620 - |link=Level 620/Dreamworld Pink Goo Eww.png|Map on Facebook Trivia *This episode has alliteration. *The water is colored pink instead of blue. *This is the second time Tiffi becomes gigantic in a storyline. The first time this happened was in Candy Kaiju. *Even reality counterpart has 6 4-color levels, this episode is not too hard unlike Twilight Tulips. Category:Episodes Category:Dreamworld episodes Category:World Seven (Dreamworld) Category:World finales Category:Released Episodes of 2015 Category:Medium episodes